The invention relates to a convertible vehicle folding roof, which is movable between a closed position, in which it covers the vehicle interior and a storage position, in which it is deposited in a storage compartment. The folding roof includes a support structure which comprises rods interconnected by a linkage and pivotally supported about a pivot joint on the vehicle body and operable by an operating element.
Such a folding convertible roof is disclosed for example in DE 943 747. The folding roof comprises a plurality of support rods which are kinematically interconnected and a roof material, which covers the interior vehicle space when the roof is closed and which is deposited, together with the roof support rods in a storage compartment behind the vehicle interior space when the roof is opened.
The roof includes side frame members, which extend in the longitudinal vehicle direction when the roof is closed and which engage side windows of the vehicle. In order to provide for a relatively small storage space the side frame members are pivotable by way of a joint arrangement, which comprises a first vehicle side pivot joint and a second pivot joint which is a relative joint disposed on top of the first joint so that, upon movement between the open and closed positions of the roof cover the side frame member is rotated about two axes opposite to the longitudinal direction as well as in the direction toward the vehicle interior. The pivot movements about the axis of the pivot joint, which is connected to the vehicle, and about the relative joint are mechanically coupled by bevel gears.
For the movement of the folding roof between its closed and storage positions an actuator is provided which engages a pivot joint of the roof operating linkage by way of a lever. The pivot joint movement is transmitted to the bevel gears. However, a force transfer by way of the bevel gears requires a very high operating force because of the disadvantageous lever ratio so that a relatively strong and heavy operating mechanism is required. Also, the play present in the joints and the linkages resulting from wear results in a relatively inaccurate, not well defined movement of the folding roof.
It is the object of the present invention to provide for a convertible vehicle a folding roof which requires only a relatively small storage space and which is easily and reliably movable between the closed and storage positions.
In a folding convertible roof for a vehicle which roof is movable between a closed position in which it covers the interior of the vehicle and an storage position in which it is folded into a storage compartment behind the vehicle interior, the folding roof includes a roof support structure with a roof material and side support elements extending at opposite sides of the roof and being mounted each on a pivot member, which is pivotably and tiltably supported and coupled to an actuating element capable of pivoting and tilting the pivot member while opening or closing the roof for transferring the side support elements between the closed and the storage positions.
The coupling point between the actuating element and the relative joint is disposed at a distance from the pivot axis of the relative joint and also from the pivot axis of the vehicle-side pivot joint of the side frame member. Because of the distance from the respective pivot axes, a relatively small force is required for moving the vehicle roof between the closed and the open positions about the pivot axis of the relative joint and also about the pivot axis of the vehicle-side tilt joint so that only a lightweight actuating element is required.
For moving the folding roof between the closed and the storage positions a rotation of the actuating element about a single axis of rotation is sufficient. This rotation may be provided for example by a linear drive. The rotation of the actuating element with only one degree of freedom is converted to a spatial pivot movement of the side support member about two axes by a coupling with the pivot joint arrangement of the side frame member including a pivot joint and a tilt joint. By way of the coupling of the side support member with additional support bars of the vehicle roof support frame and with the vehicle roof material, a transfer of the whole folding roof is possible with only a single actuating element at each side of the vehicle roof.
The actuating element is rotatably connected to the relative pivot joint wherein the axis of rotation at the coupling point between the actuating element and the relative pivot joint extends preferably at an angle with respect to the axis of rotation of the relative pivot joint which angle is smaller than 60xc2x0. Under certain conditions the axes may extend parallel to each other. In this embodiment, the actuating element and the end section of the side support member adjacent the pivot joint arrangement may extend approximately parallel to each other or at a small angle relative to each other to provide for a space saving arrangement.
Preferably, the bearing for the actuating element as well as the pivot bearing of the side support member are supported by a common support block mounted to the vehicle body wherein the bearing for the actuating element is arranged at the outer side of the bearing block remote from the vehicle interior, in order to avoid any obstruction to the movement of the side support member during the transfer of the roof between the closed and the open positions. At the same time, a compact design is achieved since the bearing of the actuating element and the tilt bearing of the side support member utlize a common support block.
The actuating element is preferably provided with an actuating drive which is arranged in the vehicle about horizontally and is for example in the form of a hydraulic drive or, if appropriate a pneumatic or electric drive. The drive applies a driving force to one leg of the actuating element whereby movement of the actuating element and, together therewith, of the whole roof operating mechanism is initiated. In the storage position of the vehicle roof, the drive and the actuating element are disposed about parallel to each other so that only a small storage space is required. In the closed position of the roof, the axes of the drive and the actuating element extend preferably at an angle of about 90xc2x0, whereby an optimal lever arrangement for generating a pivot torque for moving the vehicle roof from the closed to the storage position is provided.
The coupling point between the actuating element and the relative joint is expediently disposed at the side of the linkage arrangement facing the vehicle interior space so that no constriction features which affect the vehicle body panels are required for the integration of the actuating element.
The invention will become more readily apparent from the following description thereof on the basis of the accompanying drawings.